The lesser evil
by John Spangler
Summary: Gendo Ikari is surely one of the most hated characters ever. We all wish he'd died horribly before he could do any damage to the people around him. But what if it had really happened? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hello everybody! This is my first (and for now only) Evangelion fic. At first I'd thought of making it a oneshot, but then changed my mind and decided to break it in three parts. The next parts will be posted as soon as I can._

 _Each scene of this story shows a different event of this AU, with hints about the rest. Whatever isn't shown or hinted at is up to the reader's imagination. I hope this doesn't discourage you and that you'll be so kind as to leave a review._

 _And last but not least, many thanks to Gryphon117 and Panther2G (also known as Strypgia) for their invaluable advice._

 **The lesser evil**

 _A man is an angel that has become deranged, Joe Fernwright thought. Once they - all of them - had been genuine angels, and at that time they had had a choice between good and evil, so it was easy, easy being an angel. An then something happened. Something went wrong or broke down or failed. And they had become faced with the necessity of choosing not good or evil but the lesser of two evils, and so that had unhinged them and now each was a man._

 **-"Galactic Pot-Healer", by Philip K. Dick**

 **Part One: Before**

An ancient nursery rhyme says: "For want of a horseshoe nail, a kingdom was lost".

This, of course, is just an allegory, one used to teach people that even the most seemingly insignificant of their actions can have great consequences. The same applies to those cases where the presence or absence of a single individual can irredeemably change the course of history.

Take for example Gendo Ikari, nee Rokubungi. Head of GEHIRN first, and then NERV. Husband to Yui Ikari, father to Shinji Ikari. Despised by many, loved by few. Although he worked for the secret organization known as SEELE, to implement their Human Instrumentality Project, his real goal was to use this project to reunite with his dead wife. And in order to do so, he manipulated events and people around him, including his own son.

But what would happen if Gendo was removed from the equation? What if, somehow, he had died before he could begin to seriously influence the events that followed Second Impact?

Some of you may think that this would lead to a happy outcome. But you would be wrong. Because, despite being a very unpleasant person, Gendo Ikari was in fact the only real obstacle to SEELE and its plans. To prove this, we will take a look to a far corner of the multiverse, to a world where Gendo Ikari died soon after the contact experiment that robbed him of his wife...

XXXXXX

 _Tokyo-3 cemetery_

 _June 6th, 2010_

Kozo Fuyutsuki hadn't set foot in Tokyo-3 for almost six years. And if it had been up to him, he'd never have gone back there. Too many bad memories, too many things he'd have loved to leave behind. Most importantly, the city was essentially SEELE's playground. And he wanted nothing more to do with SEELE, the old men and their goddamned secret plans.

But Shinji had insisted. He wanted to see the place where mom and dad rested, he'd said. Kozo had been reluctant at first, but in the end he'd given in to his young charge's request. He'd had to. When Shinji looked at him with his eyes, Yui's eyes, the old teacher's resolution always vanished.

And so here they were, standing in front of the graves of Gendo and Yui Ikari, the sun shining high in the sky and the cicadas singing in the background.

Fuyutsuki sighed. To be honest, he hadn't come here just for Shinji. Until now, he'd never gone to visit his former student's grave. It was about time he came to pay his respects to her...and her husband, to a lesser extent. Even though it was only Gendo's grave that had a body in it. It was the proper thing to do.

 _Yui..._

"Sensei?"

Shinji's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and looked at him. "Yes? What is it, Shinji?"

The boy cleared his throath. "I...I wanted to ask you some things...about my parents."

Kozo nodded. He'd expected this. "Sure. What did you want to know?"

"Well, how they met...what kind of people they were...and..." The young Ikari seemed to hesitate for a moment. "And...how they died."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to know how they died?"

"I'm just curious. You...never talked about it."

Fuyutsuki nodded. Shinji was right. He'd never told him about how his parents had died. "Well, it was an accident in both cases. Your mother died while working...on an important scientific project of hers." He couldn't tell Shinji the full thruth. "Your father was devastated by her loss, and spent the next days almost like in a trance. He barely paid attention to his surroundings. That's why one evening, while he was walking back to his apartment, he crossed the road and didn't see the approaching car."

Shinji had a sad look on his face. "Oh...poor dad."

"It happened so quickly that he didn't feel anything." Fuyutsuki continued. "It must have been like going to sleep." At least, that's what the police reports had said. "And I'm sure that, when he woke up, your mother was right next to him." He added finally, for the boy's sake.

Shinji's lips curved in a light smile. "Then now they're together and happy!"

"Yes, Shinji. They were always happy when they were together." That was true. He recalled the few occasions he'd seen Gendo and Yui together, back at the university and later, and they had seemed quite happy indeed. "They were both students at my old university. That's where they met. It was love at first sight." Fuyutsuki wasn't sure of that, though. But even if it wasn't true, he had no way of knowing.

"As for your other question...well, I wasn't very close to your father. But Yui Ikari was the sweetest and smartest woman I'd ever met, and if she chose Gendo as husband, he must have been a good man, don't you think?" That was something he'd always thought. If Yui had willingly decided to marry that man, she must have seen something good in him, even though he still didn't understand what.

Shinji nodded. "Yes...you're right, sensei."

Fuyutsuki stroke his hair affectionately. Shinji didn't remember much about his parents, so it was easy telling him things that weren't exactly true. He didn't like lying, even when it was for a good reason. But the thruth was too ugly for Shinji to handle, too painful. And the last thing he wanted, was for Shinji to suffer. Even though at first he'd decided to leave GEHIRN and become his legal guardian only to honor Yui's memory, he'd soon come to love the boy like a son. That was also the reason why he'd made that deal with SEELE. His silence, in exchange for his and the boy's life.

"Oh my, look who's there!"

That voice...Kozo abruptly turned to his left, barely noticing Shinji's confused stare. And there, walking calmly toward him and wearing a black dress, was one of the last people he'd expected or wanted to meet.

"Hello, Fuyutsuki." Naoko Akagi, current director of GEHIRN, smiled at him. "Fancy meeting you here. And I see you aren't alone."

"Doctor Akagi..." said the old teacher. It had been some years since the last time he'd seen her, but she didn't seem to have changed too much. "Long time, no see. What brings you here?" They'd never exactly been friends, but he saw no need to be rude.

"The same reason as you, I suppose. I wanted to visit an old friend's grave." She looked at Shinji. "And you must be little Shinji."

The boy looked at the woman. "Yes, but...who are you?"

"Shinji, this is doctor Naoko Akagi." said Fuyutsuki. "She is an old acquaintance of mine...and you parents, too."

"You knew my mom and dad, ma'am?"

"Yes, Shinji. Me and your parents were very good friends. We even worked together for some time." She lowered herself and stroke his left cheek. "You know, you look a lot like your father." she said, in a tone that Fuyutsuki didn't like. "I'm sure that, in a few years, you'll be his spitting image." There was something in her eyes that induced Shinji to step away from her and go even more near his legal guardian.

The old teacher frowned. He decided it was better to leave that place before she said something dangerous. "Well, it's been good to see you again, doctor, but it's getting late and we really need to go."

"So soon?"

"Yes, if we stay even just for a few more minutes, we risk missing our train."

"Oh, what a shame. I was hoping to talk with you about the old days. Well, I guess we'll have to do it some other time, yes?"

Kozo nodded. "I'll call you the next time we'll come back."

"Good, I hope it won't be another six years." she smiled. "Goodbye, then. And goodbye to you too, Shinji."

Shinji just waved his hand and followed his legal guardian as they started walking away from doctor Akagi.

As soon as they were far enough, the boy said: "Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"We...we aren't coming back here, are we?"

Fuyutsuki smiled. "No, Shinji."

The young Ikari gave him a smile of relief. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: 2015**

 _GEHIRN hospital ward_

Major Misato Katsuragi watched as the First Child slowly opened her eyes.

"Welcome back in the land of the living, Reika." she smiled. The poor girl hadn't been exactly in danger of death, but she could use some humor. God only knew how she needed it, after the battle with the Seventh Angel. If it hadn't been for her twin brother Shiro, the Second Child, she could have been killed. Luckily, she'd gotten away with just some broken bones and a few bruises.

The aforementioned brother was, as always, at his sister's side. He was sitting on a chair near her bed, while the Major was standing. She once again marvelled at how the two Ayanamis looked alike. They had the same blue hair, pale skin, and red eyes (they'd explained her it was all due to a rare form of albinism). The only difference, was that Shiro was a bit taller and thinner than Reika.

They were the first pilots recruited for the project, sons to an old acquaintance of Director Akagi, who was also their legal guardian since their parents were dead. They were both shy, very polite and tended to keep to themselves, but were generally well liked by all the personnel working at GEHIRN. Even she was fond of them.

Reika groaned and blinked a few times. "How long...was I out?" She had so many bandages that she almost looked like a mummy.

"Almost a whole day, nee-chan." answered Shiro. Although they were twins, she was a few seconds older than him.

"The Angel..."

"The Angel is dead, thanks to the both of you." said Misato. "Your Evas are quite damaged, but the repair operations have already started."

"Both Evas?!" exclaimed Reika. She tried to sit up, but failed.

"Reika, try to not move too abruptly." said her brother. "You're still recovering."

"But the Evas...what if another Angel arrives?" asked the girl worriedly.

"It will be a while before the next Angel." answered the purple haired woman. At least, that's what the Director had told her. _Let's hope she's right_ , she thought touching the cross pendant hanging from her neck. "However, just to be safe, Director Akagi has authorized the transfer of the Third Child and Unit 02 from our German branch. She'll be here in a few days."

Shiro and Reika nodded approvingly. "Another pilot...that's a good thing." said the boy.

"This way, as soon as Reika gets back on track, you'll have even more chances against the Angels." said Misato. "I've already met the Third Child, some years ago. She's...a little difficult to deal with, but I'm sure you three will get along just fine once you get to know each other..."

XXXXXX

 _Some weeks later_

 _The streets of Tokyo-3_

Inside of Unit 02's Entry Plug, Asuka Langley Soryu clenched her teeth and waited. Waited for the order to attack the new Angel. The other two Children waited as well, somewhere behind nearby buildings.

She was seething with rage. Ever since she'd arrived in Japan, she'd been doing nothing but waiting and following orders. Do this, Asuka. Coordinate your actions with the other pilots, Asuka. Be kind to your fellow pilots, Asuka. All this coming from the Three Old Hags in charge of GEHIRN. Director Akagi, her daughter, and Major Katsuragi. The latter especially she disliked, because of the way her beloved Kaji sometimes looked at her. The Major kept on denying there was anything between them, but Asuka knew it was all just an act. She knew the purple haired woman was just waiting for the right time to take him away from her. Ugh! How she wished she would just disappear forever!

And the Ayanamis weren't any different. The boy at least was kind of cute, but the girl...she was insufferable! Always pretending to be humble, always following orders and trying to please the Director. Sometimes she almost sounded like a doll!

It was because of them that she hadn't had a chance yet to really prove her worth. It didn't matter that her synch rate was the highest of the three, or that her Eva was the best. She had to work with people who kept on overshadowing her.

She took a brief look at the still distant Angel. _I could defeat it all by myself,_ she thought. _And instead I have to wait for that stupid order!_

But then a thought crept into her mind. _Although...who says I have to wait for that order? I could charge that thing and kill it in a few seconds. The worst that could happen is the Director scolding me for disobedience. Then they'll all be forced to aknowledge my superiority as a pilot. Even those stupid twins._

Asuka took a deep breath and nodded to herself. Yes, that's what I'll do.

The German redhead willed her Eva to move, ignoring the shouts coming from the small screen on her right. Unit 02 started running toward the Angel, and in the meantime it drew the Prog Knife from its left shoulder pylon.

Asuka Langley Soryu smiled. She would show these Japanese who was the best pilot. She didn't need the other Children. They were just a nuisance. She would kill this new Angel all by herself.

She was almost near, only a few meters left. She took a good look at her enemy and chuckled. _It doesn't look so threatening from here._

Seriously, a giant black and white striped sphere...how dangerous could it possibly be?

XXXXXX

 _Some hours later_

 _An unspecified location_

In a dark room, a meeting was in progress. There weren't people attending it, just twelve olographic projections. Each projection had the shape of a black monolith, with the words "SEELE" and "SOUND ONLY" on it, together with numbers going from 01 to 12.

"...what happened is to be attributed solely to the Third Child's own carelessness." said SEELE 01.

"Is it confirmed that the Twelfth Angel is dead?" asked SEELE 04.

"It is. The JSSDF's bombing took care of it, after the First and Second Children eliminated its A.T. Field."

"It's a miracle that Unit 02 and its pilot were recovered." said SEELE 03.

"Indeed, although the Third Child is now in a coma."

"And now, GEHIRN is short a pilot." pointed out SEELE 05. "They'll need a replacement."

"We could always send the boy..." suggested SEELE 10.

"No." said SEELE 01. "It's too soon. If we sent him to GEHIRN now, we would risk irredeemably ruining the scenario. For now, Nagisa will have to stay in our facilities. Another pilot shall be chosen among the available candidates."

"And luckily for us, there's no shortage of candidates..." said SEELE 03.

XXXXXX

 _Some time later_

 _Matsushiro Secondary Experiment Facility_

The screams of the people. The trembling of the walls. These were the sounds that filled Ryoji Kaji's ears as he lay on the ground of the facility. He was bleeding from a wound to his head, and he couldn't move his legs. They'd been crushed by a piece of the ceiling that had fallen on him soon after he'd fallen on the ground, courtesy of Evangelion Unit 03's efforts to break free of its restraints. The entire building was shaking, and pieces of concrete were raining everywhere.

 _If this goes on a little longer, the base will be destroyed_ , thought the spy clenching his teeth. The pain...it was like nothing he'd felt before.

 _Why the hell did I even decide to come?_ He should have stayed at the Geofront. He wasn't supposed to be here. Although, he knew the reason for his presence, just like he somehow knew that he was going to die...

"Misato..." he muttered. When it had been clear that something bad was going to happen, he'd tried to find her, to no avail. And then, he'd completely forgotten about the last step of the staircase. The rest was history.

His last thoughts were of Misato, of everything that had happened between them. The good things and the bad things. The words she had told him, and those he hadn't been able to tell her. So many things, so many regrets. He'd never found out the truth he'd been looking for. He'd never make peace with Misato. He'd never tell her that...

It all happened in a few seconds, but to him it looked like forever.

Then, all went black.

Finally, the testing facilities exploded.

And then, a few seconds later, Unit 03 came out of the ruins.

XXXXXX

 _Hours later_

 _GEHIRN hospital ward_

Toji's eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling.

 _Where am I?_ The last thing he remembered was putting on his plug suit and going into the Eva, and then...nothing. Absolutely nothing, not even an image or a sound.

He gave a look to his surroundings. The place he was in looked like a hospital room. _Wait...if this is an hospital, why am I here?_

He tried to sit up, but for some strange reason his body didn't move. _Why can't I move? Did they anesthetize me? What the fuck is happening?!_

And right then, almost as if he'd heard the boy's thoughts, a man Toji didn't know entered the room. A doctor, judging from the look.

The newcomer closed the door and looked at him. "Oh...you're awake. It's earlier than I'd expected." He cleared his throath. "I am Dr. Morisato. I've been tasked with taking care of you, Toji."

The Fourth Child stared at the doctor in confusion. "Taking care...why? What happened?"

"Hmm...what do you remember?" asked the doctor.

"The last thing I remember is entering the Eva. And then...then nothing. I woke up here, and you came soon after." He paused. "Doctor, I feel like...like I'd just woken up from a long sleep. One without dreams."

The doctor nodded. "You lost consciousness after the activation test begun."

"But why? What happened?"

"In short, Unit 03 was infected by the Thirteenth Angel, which then took control of it. Luckily, Evas 00 and 01 were able to destroy it. After, we extracted you from the Entry Plug and took you here."

The boy nodded. "And...did I have any kind of surgery?"

"No. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I can't seem to move my body, so I thought you'd given me some kind of anesthetic."

Dr. Morisato stared at him for a few seconds and sighed. "Actually...there's a reason for that. And it's not a good thing. I'm sorry I have to give you this news, Toji. But know that GEHIRN will do everything in its power to give you the best medical treatment available, just like with your sister."

"What do you mean, doctor?" Toji was seriously starting to worry. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, Toji, but...the destruction of the Entry Plug left you paralyzed from the neck down. You'll no longer be able to move on your own."

XXXXXX

 _Some time later_

 _Deep in the bowels of GEHIRN HQ_

Although Kensuke loved playing war and collecting anything that was even remotely military related, and even though he'd dreamed more than once to pilot one of the Evangelions, deep down he knew that he wasn't a real warrior. He knew that, in a real battlefield, he wouldn't last five minutes, if he was lucky.

That was why, when he'd been selected by GEHIRN as a new pilot, he didn't know what to think. He knew, however, why he'd been chosen. And it wasn't for some hidden quality of his. It was only because Toji couldn't move anymore and that hot German girl had died while in a coma.

But he hadn't let that knowledge discourage him. He'd done his best to do his job well, to earn his place among the Evangelion pilots. He and the Ayanami twins had formed a formidable trio. And it had worked...for a little while. Because as of now, he was the last surviving member of that trio. Both twins had died fighting an Angel.

And now...now he was about to follow in their footsteps.

"Kensuke, Kensuke...what did you think you were doing?" said Kaworu Nagisa, who'd come to GEHIRN as the Sixth Child but had later been found out to be the Final Angel.

There was a certain irony in that, reflected Kensuke as he lay into Unit 01's Entry Plug. The last of the Angels against the last of the Children. If the circumstances weren't so terrible, he would chuckle.

"Did you really think you could charge me like that? I swear, you Lilin are such fools sometimes..."

Kensuke sighed. "I don't know, it seemed a good idea at the time." An idea so good that now I'm with my ass on the ground. Eva 01 was, in fact, sitting on the ground after being not so gently repelled by Kaworu's A.T. Field. Meanwhile, Kaworu was floating in mid-air.

The military otaku cursed himself for his stupidity. Now he risked the death of mankind just for an act of desperation and bravado. He looked to his right and saw that he had little more than two minutes of energy left. He had to get up end this as soon as possible.

"I know what you're thinking." said the grey haired boy. "And it's not going to work. Please, Kensuke, I don't want you to suffer. Just let me accomplish my mission."

Like hell, thought the Fifth Child. "I don't think I can do it." Then, Unit 01 stood up, ready to fight again. "I, too, have a mission."

Kaworu nodded. "So be it."

Unit 01 took its Prog Knife and charged its enemy.

"Again..." sighed the Seventeenth Angel. "You're really..."

Before he could even finish that sentence, he was hit by Unit 01's A.T. Field.

"What..."

"Surprise!" said Kensuke. "I may not be the best pilot ever, but I learned something nonetheless."

Kaworu immediately activated his own A.T. Field, which soon began to repell the other one. "A point in your favor. But I'm afraid it will not help much." He paused. "And I have to say it, I'm growing rather tired of this fight." He willed his Field to corrode Eva 01's.

Kensuke began to panic and decided to strike. "Now or never." He raised his Eva's right arm...only to be stopped by an invisible force.

"Hey, what..."

"My A.T. Field is stronger than yours, Kensuke." said Kaworu. "Also, I know a few tricks." And just like that, Unit 01's A.T. Field vanished.

"Shit!" cursed the Japanese teenager before being violently thrown against the wall. The Prog Knife fell from the mecha's hand.

Kaworu approached his fallen enemy. "It'll be painless. This, at least, I can promise."

Kensuke felt chills running down his back. _I'm going to die. Shit, I don't want to die. God, please, someone...please, help me!_

His prayers were answered from an unexpected source. He felt a strange warmth enveloping him. He didn't know why, but it...it was almost like a mother's hug. He felt safe for the first time since entering the Eva that day.

"How...what is this?"

He never got an answer. Not that he cared anymore, now. Instead, he slowly began to lose consciousness. The last things he heard before closing his eyes were a bestial howl and Nagisa's panicked voice screaming: "No...stay away from me, you beast!"

XXXXXX

 _Meanwhile_

 _Command Center's bridge level_

"...synch rate at 400%!" said Shigeru Aoba.

"How's that even possible? He was at his normal rate just mere seconds ago!" replied Makoto Hyuga.

Maya Ibuki couldn't believe her ears. Synch rate at 400%...as far as she knew, such a thing had happened only once, during Eva 01's first activation test. And it hadn't gone well for the pilot. Her body had been absorbed by the Eva, and they'd never managed to bring her back.

And now, she thought, that poor boy is...

"Oh my God, what the hell is it doing?!" Aoba screamed.

Maya's attention went to the massive video screen from which she and her colleagues watched the operations. Her eyes widened as she froze in shock. For on the screen, there was something that she'd never even imagined. Something that prompted Makoto to put a hand on his mouth so as not to vomit.

The sight of Eva 01 gone berserk brutally maiming Nagisa's corpse.

Mercifully, at that point, Maya fainted.

 _ **AN:**_ _And here's part 2. Please, let me know what you think of it with a review, even if you just want to say how it sucks. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

 _Only one part left. Expect it to be posted in 10 or 12 days._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three: The end**

 _Somewhere in Terminal Dogma_

 _January 1st, 2016_

Ritsuko had always thought there was something strange about the way her mother treated the Ayanami twins. She was too fond of them, especially the boy. And when Shiro had died...well, she'd never heard her mother scream so much. And later, when the body of the Second Child had been buried, she'd stayed at the cemetery for a whole night. She hadn't done this for Reika. Ritsuko had started getting suspicious, and unbeknownst to her mother, decided to investigate. And her investigation, which had allowed her to discover many interesting things, had then led to the current situation.

"You would shoot your own mother, Ritsuko?" asked Naoko.

The younger Akagi was pointing a gun at her mother. She'd been looking for her for something like an hour, ever since an unknown virus had somehow shut down the MAGI and those strange men had taken control of the Geofront. And when she'd finally found her, here in a place where most of GEHIRN personnel had never been, she'd lost her temper.

"That's the least you deserve, for what you and those madmen have done!" At first she couldn't believe what she'd discovered. The real reason behind GEHIRN's existence, the origin of the Ayanamis...it was all so absurd that, under any other circumstances, she'd dismiss it as something only fitting for a movie. And yet, it was all true, as her mother had confirmed her mere seconds ago.

"Why, mom? Why?" She knew that Naoko was anything but a good person, but for her to allow such a thing...

"I DID IT FOR GENDO!" screamed Naoko.

Gendo...she knew that name. He was an old acquaintance of her mother, the man formerly in charge of GEHIRN. And, as she'd found out, the real "father" of Reika and Shiro Ayanami. But he was dead. What did he have to do with all this?

"Ritsuko...you've never been in love. You don't know what it's like...wanting to be with that special person so badly..." She paused. "That's why I agreed to this. Because I wanted a chance to see him again."

Ritsuko snorted. That showed how much Naoko really knew about her daughter. Although she always tried to keep her emotions under control, she had been in love. Once, in college. She could understand what it was like. Unfortunately, at that time her "special person" had been in love with someone else. And now, both she and that someone else were dead. _It looks like we're more similar than we'd imagined, mom_ , thought the younger Akagi. _But I would never do something like this._

"Well, this doesn't justify dooming the entire human race!"

"You don't understand. SEELE doesn't want for humanity to die. If only you let me explain..."

"There's nothing to explain!"

Naoko sighed. "Do you truly believe I'm doing this out of a desire to harm? I just..."

"It doesn't matter." Ritsuko interrupted her. "I don't know how, but I'll find a way to stop this madness. I..."

"You can't." the older Akagi said. "It's already begun." Then, Naoko's shape started to tremble, and in a few seconds she turned into a puddle of red liquid.

The younger Akagi stared at the puddle that had been her mother. Suddenly, she felt herself trembling.

 _No...it's happening..._

Ritsuko opened her mouth, and screamed.

XXXXXX

So, our tale is now concluded. We have seen what a man's absence could have caused. Could, mind you. Because, even though this particular world has its peculiarities, it is just one of the many worlds where Gendo Ikari died before the coming of the Angels. And in each world, the results weren't as pleasant as one could be led to think.

Because, as stated previously, even though Gendo Ikari had his flaws, he wasn't really the worst thing that could happen to mankind. He was, in fact, the lesser of many evils...

 _War is evil, but it is often the lesser evil._

 _ **-George Orwell**_

 _ **AN:**_ _And finally, this story has been completed. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope it was fun for you to read too. Many thanks to everyone who's read this story and to all future readers. If you liked this story, or even if you don't and just want to tell me that it sucks, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome._

 _This was my first incursion in the Evangelion fandom, and for a while it'll be the only. I have some good ideas that I'd love to explore, but meanwhile I'll get back to the ASOIAF fandom._

 _Until my return, long days and pleasant nights, folks!_


End file.
